Classroom mishap
by supersquidgirl
Summary: A class of twelve students switch places with FMA characters.Please Review.
1. The mishap

_T__ick, tock, tick, tock, ti-_. The clock stopped. Or was it just her imagination?

"And that is how a cell.." Man this was boring. She turned to look back at the clock. It still wasn't moving. She sighed and looked at her classmates. They all seemed to be just as bored as her. You would think that only having twelve people in a class would be fun, but noooo, the teacher just had to drone on and on.

Sighing she turned back to her page, eying her sorry excuse for notes. Ah well, she would just copy someone else's later. Absent mindedly, she drew a small transmutation circle in the corner.

"Miko, can you answer this question?" Ah, shoot, they were doing homework now. She flipped to the proper page as the student answered, accidentaly brushing her fingers against the circle.

"Good, now if you look at how-" A bright light filled the room, cutting the teacher off. When it subsided, there was nothing left but empty desks and notebooks. Going into a panic, they didn't even realise that there were twelve new figures standing in the feild.

* * *

"Havoc, I'm going to need you and Breda to go..." Mustang went on. It was a quiet day in the east city base, things were proceeding at the pace of turtles stampeding through peanut butter in snow. Falman, like always, was diligently paying attention. But he couldn't say he wasn't releived, if only a little bit, when a bright light consumed the room, halting Mustang in mid-order. But what came afer was just as bad, if not worse. His superiors had dissapear, replaced with some kids in military costumes.

" Hey, what's going-" He said drawing his gun. He was quickley cut off by the cries of the new arrivals.

"What the hell??!! Where are we?" "Who's that guy?" " Holy-! Look at what we're wearing!" "WHOOHOO! NO MORE SCIENCE!!!!" They all ran around the room for a while, then they proceeded to whisper in a little huddle in a corner. Suddenly the girl who'd replaced Riza snapped her fingers.

"I know who you are!" She pointed at Falman. " Your Warrant Officer Falman!" One of the boy's eyes lit up, but the other two still looked puzzled. They whispered some more. The girl snatched the cigarette from on of the puzzled ones mouth showed it to them, then smushed it on the floor. They continued for a few more minutes and would have continued but Falman started getting impatient. Hiding behing his gun, he cleared his throat.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what's going on, but I need some answers, now!"

They looked up at him at him for a moment then delved into whispers again. Finally the girl was pushed forward. She turned around and shot them a death glare, then turned back to Falman.

" My name is Katrina, back there" pointing to the group in the corner "Is Ilyas," The boy who'd replaced the colonel waved "Zack" the boy who'd replaced Fuery smiled "And Jason." They one who was smoking earlier shifted with a shrug. "We come from Canada, We have some idea how we got here but we can't explain it. We think several others have been transported here as well, but we have no idea where and the people that disappeared went to our world. "

"If what you say is true, we should inform the Fuhur about this immediatly!"

"No! We can't tell the Fuhur!"

"Why?"

"Baecause!"

Falman thought for a moment. What should he do? What would he tell everyone else?

"Well I guess I don't really have a choice. But try to keep a low profile. We don't want a lot of attention."

* * *

In Central at the military base, the Fuhrer was late for his meeting. His secretary walked into his office, only to find a boy looking through his books. He was wearing a tiny version of the fuhrers uniform and an eye patch. She stared at him.

"Wh-what's g-going on?" she stuttered "Wh-where's Mr. B-bradly?"

The boy look up at her with disinterest. He turned back to his book. " It appears that I have been transported to a parallel dimension, which is similar to my own, except it's in the 1920s and the technology is not advancing in the same way."

He spent the rest of his day in a jail cell.

* * *

"Envy! Sloth! Get down here right now!" Silence met her ears. Goddamn it, why did she creat such usless beings? Dante walked down the corridor to the main room, hoping to find the homunculi there. As soon as she entered, though a bright light filled the room, temporarily blinding her. When her vision returned, a strange sight welcomed her. All of her homunculi had transformed into little urchins. Envy, she could understand, but Sloth, Gluttony and Lust too? And they were all girls!

"Miko! What the hell are you wearing? That outfit it hideous!" 'Lust' laughed, tossing her blond hair. 'Sloth' and 'Gluttony' joined in. The new Envy was fuming. She looked like the other one, green hair and all, albeit a little shorter than before.

"What are you talking about? This has got to be that coolest thing ever!" But the others continued laughing. Glaring, Envy jumped up and kicked Lust in the shin. She was sent flying into the wall, craking the wood a bit.

"OOWWW!! Miko! That really hurt! When did you learn to kick so hard?"

"Ha ha, serves you right!" She took a step back and tripped over a chair.

"Ow! There's a chair there! Wait, what?" She spun around.

"When the heck did we get here?"

"Hey, who are you? Do you know where we are?" 'Gluttony' started chewing the wall. I guess somethings never change.

"Yes, your in my house. I'm Dante please come with me." They all stared at each other for a second, looking like they were trying to communicate telepathicly. Six hand gestures and a couple of twiches later 'Miko' said

"Yea um.....how bout no? We shouldn't really go with peole we do't know, right?"

Dnate sighed. "If you won't come with me by yourselves, I'll just take you by force." She clapped her hands together. Suddenly Miko jumped out a window onto a tree and started jumping from tree to tree. Meanwhile Kailean, Jessica, and Alex ran through the hole Kailean had chewed. They escaped out the front door and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Ed and Al were fighting about a kitty again.

"No, Al you can't have a cat! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But brother, look at how cute she is!" He held up the kitty in question. Suddenly it started to glow. When the glow stopped, the kitty looked around then screamed.

"OMG WHERE AM I, WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE!?!?!?!"

"Aughhh!" Al dropped the kitty and hid behind his brother who was slowly backing cat landed on her feet. She looked down.

"What the hell?!?!? I'm a cat!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHY AM I A CAT?! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" She started running in circles. After a few minutes she flopped down exhausted. Ed and Al approached her nervously.

"Um... excuse me but, you weren't a cat before?" Ed started poking her. She bit his hand, cringing when her teaath met metal. She hissed and darted away from him.

"No, I wasn't always a cat! I was a student in school just ten minutes ago! What's going on?" She sat down unhappy.

Al picked her up. "We don't know what's going either,what about you brother?" He stared scratching behind her ears. She purred and rubbed up against him.

"Nope, not a clue." The cat rolled up into a little ball in Al's hands and fell aleep.

""What should we do, brother? We can't leave her here." Ed looked at the sleeping feline.

"Ok, I guess we have to keep her. At least until we find out what's wrong."

* * *

In Resembool, Winry was fixing someone's automail, when Hohenhiem randomly walks in. Then the Predictable White Light of Squids From Beyond appears and they are replaced with Madeleine and Gord. Everybody freaks out, yadayadaya, they go and look for everyone else.


	2. The world

Back in the real world, everyone was in a panic. Police were everywhere, parents were hysterical, and no one knew what was going on.

And in the midst of this, 11 people and a cat stood, utterly confused.

Hohenheim has the first to react, clapping his hands together, causing another bright light.

When everyone ran over to see what happened, there was nothing but grass.

* * *

"Jason! Get that cigarette on of your mouth!"

"Awww...."

"Ilyas, for the love of god, get off that table!"

"Why should I listen to you? I'm- OW! What they hell?"

"Get. Down. Now."

"No way! Screw you!" BANG! When he said 'keep a low profile' he did not mean 'go absolutly crazy and make alot of noise'. At least the girl Katrina seemed to be a little responsible.....kinda.

"Um... I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down." She turned and glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Yessir!" Man, he needed to work with his confidence. Falman had no idea how he was going to keep these people quiet until the colonel came back. Fortunatly that wasn't for long. The minute he finished that thought, the room filled with a familiar bright light. He was overjoyed to see his superiors standing there a little more than confused.

But the kids were still there.

For a while it was all quiet as the two groups stared at each other.

Finally, Mustang turned to Falman and asked:

"What's with the short people?"

"BANG!" A bullet hole appeared beside his head. Katrina glared at him from behind the barrel.

"I dare you to say that again." She reminded him of a certain alchemist way too much. She tucked the gun back in it's holster and smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Katrina." Everyone looked at her oddly, except, of course, her friends who were used to this (not the gun part though).

"Little weirdo.." Mustang muttered.

'BANG!' Another hole appeared beside his head. He sweat dropped.

This was going to take alot of explaining.

--

It was very dark and empty in the cell. Finding nothing in particular to do, not anything to work with, he decided to sleep

--

Mustang sat at his desk, massaging his temples.

"Okay, so you kids," gesturing to the adolescents in question " come from an alternate universe, which I went to and came back from, most likely with several others and have no idea how to get back, did I get that right?"

They nodded. He sighed.

"Well, this isn't the weirdest thing to happen to me."

* * *

The door to the cell creaked open, waking him. He saw a person dressed like he was, smiling.

"Hello, I an the Fuhrur. I would you please come with me."

He shrugged and followed, not seeing the evil smile on the Fuhrur's face.

* * *

Alex, Kaileane wandered through the forest. They had ditched Jessica long ago. Even though that's not the smarted thing to do when you have no idea when you are, they hated her too much to cooperate with her.

"Ugh, where the hell are we?" Alex complained. They wandered a bit further before they heard some voices. At first they rejoiced, but they stopped when they heard what they were saying.

"Lust-san, can I eat them?"

"No, Gluttony, Dante needs them alive."

They started to back away. Then the foliage around them ripped apart, revealing the real Lust and Gluttony.

"Oh shit. What the fuck is wrong with you freaks!" Lust scowled and pointed her nails at their necks.

"I suggest you come quietly."

* * *

'Gah, where did they go? Just like those bitches to ditch me.' Jessica thought bitterly. She wandered around the forest, until she found her way to a city. It seemed small and quaint, situated around a lake with an island in the center. She started walking around when she heard a scream.

"JESSICA?!" She spun around at her name, looking to see who called her. She saw a small cat run up to her, then jump on her.

"IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Jessica screamed and swatted away.

"What the-!" The cat got up.

"Jess! It's me Katie! I'm a cat!" It took a couple of seconds for it to sink in that her friend was an animal.

" Holy-! What the heck happened?" Katie hit her with her paw.

"How should I know? Anyways those people over there? See them? In the armor and red, running over here? They're my friends." Jessica looked up to see a giant suit of armor and red-faced teen running down the street. God dammit, why did she choose such freaks? I'm sure there were a lot more normal people who would help.

"Dammit. Don't do that!" The teen panted. Up close, he was pretty cute.

"Do you know how hard it is to follow a cat in a crowd?" Katie jumped on him and pointed her paw at Jessica.

"Look! Look! I found my friend!" He turned to her, and looked her up and down. He smiled.

"Hi, I'm Edward Elric."

"And I'm Alphonse." Said the suit of armor beside him.

"My name is Jessica."

"Hey! Hey! Jessica!" Said Katie, waving her arms(Paws, whatever) about.

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"Yeah, Dumb Blonde, Fatso and Miko. But I lost them. We should –" Her stomach let out a growl. She blushed, as Edward laughed.

"Finding them can wait, let's get some lunch!"

* * *

Miko sat at the top of a tree, looking out onto the forest.

"Dammit, I thought she said to jump out the window! Now how the heck am I going to find them?" She looked around the forest.

"Waaahhhh! I wish I paid more attention when I was watching FMA!"

She looked at her leg, finding the Ourobos tattoo imprinted on it.

"Hmm… If I have this, does that mean I can transform?" she pondered out loud. She tried. Focusing her mind on real Envy, she put all her willpower into becoming him. She had a weird sensation come over her and when she opened her eyes, long green hair obstructed her vision. She looked down at herself, and saw that she had become a whole lot taller and paler.

"Sweet! That's so awesome!" In her excitement, she lost the image of Envy, and changed back to original form.

"Damn! Darn those Italians." She tried again, holding it longer than the first time, before changing back, unable to focus anymore.

'Guh, my head feels fuzzy. That's not good.'

* * *

Madeleine and Gord walked on in silence. The only sound was the throbbing of the wrench-induced bump on Gord's head.

It was going to be a long trip.


	3. Epic fail

Yay! updating! I'm just avoiding my other one.

* * *

"I want pants."

"No."

"I want pants!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right!"

"Then why do the guys get pants?"

"Because they're guys!"

"Then I can't wear pants because I'm a girl? What sexist idiot came up with that? I want pants!"

"No!"

"Well I'm sure as hell not wearing this!"

"Why not?"

"It's a freaking MINI-SKIRT!"

"What's wrong with a mini-skirt?"

"A MINI-SKIRT!!"

"So? It's the only girl clothes that fit you!"

"Then let me wear guy pants!"

"No! Girls shouldn't wear pants!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Roy Mustang was pinned against the wall, surrounded by bullet holes, with a gun pointed at his head by a twelve-year old girl.

"Give… me… pants… or… die…" Katrina seethed. Mustang was faced with a tough decision. Give in and give up everything he has believed in and worked for, or die.

'Pants or death. Pants or death? Why must everything be so hard?' By the time he finally decided, he realized that the girl was no longer there. Nor was his wallet. Spinning around, he spotted her at the register, completing a purchase. He ran, attempting to stop this evil transaction, but alas, he was too late. Katrina turned around, plastic bag in hand, filled with several BOY t-shirts, a pair of army boots, a scarf and PANTS! It was too much for him to handle. He promptly fainted when Katrina handed him the bill and his almost-empty wallet, leaving Katrina to drag him outside to where the others were waiting.

"Sorry about that." Said Katrina as they moved on, her dragging Mustang by the collar.

* * *

At Dante's Mansion

"Soooo….." drawled Envy, hanging from the rafters." Why do we want the brats?"

"They are living proof that there is another world out there, and I intend to find out everything about it." Dante stated, focusing on her work. "Also, they contain all the power and abilities of the original, and are much easier to control and manipulate. They would be a valuable addition to my army."

"Hn. So when can I find my little copy-cat?" Asked Envy, flipping down and landing on the floor.

"Now. But I want you to follow her, to see if she finds any others first. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." Envy left, slamming the door on his way out.

Dante sighed. "Might as well go talk to the prisoners now."

* * *

Nick sat in a room, doing what he always does. Reading. He was so immersed in the book he didn't even look up when the door opened. He kept on reading until he heard an "ahem" from the door.

"Oh, yeah?" he said, closing the book.

"Hello, Nicholas, I'm Dante."

"Nice to meet you." He said, partially distracted.

"I'd like to get straight to the point. I know that you and your friends do not come from this world. My colleagues and I would like to help you find them, and send you back to your world."

"That's good to hear."

"Also, we were wondering if while you were here, you could help us find something of our own."  
"Like what?"

"The philosophers stone."

"Sure, why not. Sounds interesting."

"Excellent." And with that, Dante left.

* * *

Edward, Alphonse, Jessica and Katie sat at a ramen booth, slurping down their noodles.

"So…" said Jessica, finishing her bowl. "How old are you guys?"

"16." Said Ed in between mouthfuls.

"I'm 14." said Alphonse. Jessica looked at them incredulously.

"But your so much taller than him!" she blurted out. A vein popped out of Ed's head.

"I mean, um, you could never tell?" She hastily tried to repair. Ed laughed.

"Man, you really suck at cover ups, don't you? How old are you guys?"

"We're both 13."

"Wha-? But you're taller than me!"

"Don't worry, guys don't finish growing till they're 18."

"Really?" Ed's eyes shone with hope.

"Yep."

His cheers could be heard for miles around.

* * *

Envy sat in a tree, bored. All the girl had done was wander around, holding different guises. Finally, she changed back to her normal form, still wearing his clothing, and headed off. But instead of walking away from the mansion, she was actually walking towards it. He laughed at her stupidity as he jumped after her.

* * *

Mustang groaned. It had all started when they were having lunch. For some reason, Hawkeye thought it was a good idea to split up in pairs to search for the other classmates. She also thought that since they were both the leaders, him and Katrina should go together. And the others had agreed.  
So, here he sat, plotting out routes, taking orders from a little squirt.

"So," he asked, " how do you plan on finding your little friends, squirt?" Enjoying the annoyed look on her face.

"It's all a matter of figuring out who's who." She explained. " Judging from the people here, we probably switched with people we're similar to. So, all we have to do is figure out the connections."

"But there are billions of people out there, we'll never be able to figure it all out."

"There's only a few people they could be. Where's FullMetal?"

"Wha-? How do you-?

"Just answer!" interrupted Katrina "I'll tell you later." Mustang scowled.

"He went to Dublith, with his teacher or something."

"Good." She said, sticking a pin in the dot on the map. " So, that means Envy, Sloth, and greed are there. Has Wrath escaped yet?"

'What's going on here? I demand you tell me how you know all this!" Every last ounce of patience he might have had just evaporated.

"Fine." She glared at him so hard it looked demonic. "You know we don't come from this world. And in our world this is a TV show."

"A what show?"

"TV. Think radio with pictures. And FullMetal is the main character. So now that you know, where is Wrath?"

"You're just expecting me to accept this?"

"Yep, pretty much." Mustang pinched the bridge of his nose. Why does he even try?

"He escaped two day ago."

"Good, now that wasn't so hard was it?" she said in a painfully endearing voice. "So that means he's here." She stabbed a pin into a place near the first. "And that also means the homunculi are there as well." Four more pins.

"Now, where's the Führer?"

"He went to catch the homunculi as well."  
"So he's there too, so will be his mini, handing him over to Dante."

"Who?"

"You'll find out later. I don't want to mess with the timeline any more."

"Fine." He said, gritting his teeth. "Continue."

"Then Winry'll be home by now." She said stabbing a pin in Risembool.

* * *

**Outside**

"UGH!! This is so boring!" complained Ilyas. The rest of the team sat outside, waiting for their leaders to finish fighting. Jason held out a cigarette out to Ilyas.

"Want one?" Ilyas scowled.

"No! That's not fun! I want to do something fun!" He sulked around for a bit, before he noticed a radio in the corner.

"Ooo! Music!" He went over and turned it on.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" He started tapping his foot, then started snapping his fingers.

Everyone eyes widened as they realized he was wearing the colonel's gloves.

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!

As the dust cleared, they could see the hole in the wall gaping at them. Katrina glared at Ilyas from the other side.

"Ah! Mommy!" he squeaked. "I mean…..hi?" But before she could kill anyone, a banging came from the door.

"Hello? Is everything okay?"

"Quick! Everyone hide!" yelled Riza. Katrina jumped up and slammed her foot into the air vent, dislodging the grate so could swing into it; while Ilyas dove out of the nearest window and hung from the ledge outside, and Zack ducked underneath a larger piece of rubble and pulled rocks around himself to seal the way in.

People came bursting in a few seconds later, wondering what had happened. Mustang quickly covered by saying he snapped his fingers when he had just discovered a huge lead, and quickly re-transmuted the wall. Thankfully, Zack was on the other side. It took about half and hour to clear everyone out of the office, and after the last person left, Mustang collapsed into his chair, more tired than angry.

"So...when do we leave?" Asked Katrina, hanging from the air vent.

"Leave for where?"

"Well you, me, Riza, Ilyas, Havoc and Jason for Dublith and Zack and Feury for Risembool, right? To find our friends?"

"Sure, just let me sleep for a while." He started snoring. Katrina sighed.

"Fine we'll leave tomorrow morning, but we're going to have to find a place to sleep."

"Sure. Whatever." He mumbled. And with that, he promptly went to sleep.

* * *

Dante walked into

* * *


End file.
